degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150423010650
Top 10 Orange Is The New Black characters. ♥ How can someone not love Taystee? She's one of the most hilarious characters on the show and that's saying a lot since most of the characters are really funny. Despite the fact that she's spent time in institutions, she's very intelligent and ambitious. This was shown when their was the mock career fair where she looked and did amazing on the interview. She's sassy, funny, and doesn't take shit from anyone, but she's very smart and genuine, and very entertaining to watch. In my opinion, one of the sweetest and most caring characters on the show. She's very kind hearted, especially to her friends closest to her; honest, outgoing, creative, and talented. She's just adorable, tbh. ♥ Omg, Nicky never fails to crack me up. She's so blunt, honest, unique, and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. However, she's also deeply caring, loving, down to earth, easy going and an amazing friend to those around her. Even though she's generally a humorous character, she's had several emotional moments (her backstory with her mom, feeling guilty over Tricia's death, telling Piper how she would be affected by her death) and she's very well rounded in that sense. Sophia's such a groundbreaking and important character. She's such a beautifully written and honest portrayal of a male to female transgender. She was born in the wrong body and spent years hating herself, until she made the decision to transition, despite it causing problems between her and her wife. Despite being in prison, she's happier and more confident than ever, showing people (especially those of the LGBT community) that it does get better and if there's something that you want to do that will make you comfortable and happy, go for it! Plus, she's super friendly, sassy, and fierce. One of my favorite moments with her (besides her flashback episode) was when she gave the other women a lesson on the female anatomy. Shoutout for having the ever so beautiful and inspirational Laverne Cox portray her and use her character as an example of moving forward in human rights and loving yourself. Red is one of the most complex and morally ambiguous characters and that's part of the reason why I love her. She's done some morally questionable things, she's hurt others and felt guilty over it, she's been excluded and mocked - she's so real and relatable and I think all of us have felt like Red at some point. Even though she's as tough as a nail, she's shown to be sensitive, deeply feeling, and caring towards her "girls", wanting only the best for them. Bennett's the sweetest male on this show and the only correctional officer to actually treat the inmates (for the most part) with kindness and respect. He's an absolute prince to Daya, always being super sweet with her, protecting her at all costs, and listening to what she wants and needs. I love him so much and he's my favorite male character on this show by far. My tough and sassy queen. Compared to the other characters, Daya's a lot more hardened, serious, and quiet compared to the other women at Litchfield. Daya was forced to grow up quickly when her mother went to jail and she had to take care of her siblings and for years, she had an extremely strained and resentful relationship with Aleida. However, it's become much better once they spent more time in prison and it's clear that underneath her tough exterior, Daya has a good heart. She's fiercely protective of her friends, family, and Bennett, she stands up for herself, she expresses herself without shame, and has a strong sense of who she is. Even though her backstory isn't as dark or interesting compared to the past lives of the other inmates, I still really love Piper. Despite the fact she's done stuff I don't approve of (i.e. cheating on Larry), she has a genuine heart and wants to improve the shitty conditions at Litchfield. The more time she has spent at prison, the tougher she's become, which is very realistic characterization. She used to be fearful of the inmates; now, she lays down the rules for them and doesn't take shit from anyone. She's a very problematic and sketchy character, but I absolutely love Morello to bits and pieces. I think she's so interesting. On one hand, we see her being kind, compassionate, friendly, upbeat, and helpful, but in season 2 we find that she has a dark past. She stalked someone she went on one date with to the point where she went to prison for it and when she drove Rosa to the hospital, she snuck into his house, put on his fiancee's veil, and took a bath! She's crazy, but there's something so realistic about her. Even though most cases don't go that far, most of us know how painful it is for someone we like a lot to not feel the same way. I actually love Morello for her good and bad qualities. Most characters are very morally ambiguous and that's what makes them all so interesting. Even though her time was cut short, Tricia was one of my favorites.